pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Station The Hague HS
Den Haag HS (Hollands Spoor Station) is the oldest station of The Hague . The station name is derived from the former Dutch Iron Railway Company (HIJSM). It is the second main station of The Hague and is in contrast to The Hague Central Station no headend. All trains to Rotterdam and further stop there. Content * 1 History * 2 Tram stops and station area * 3 Trains * 4 Trams / Buses * 5 External links History The station was opened in 1843 when the Old Line of HIJSM from Amsterdam to Leiden to The Hague was extended. In 1847 the line was extended to Rotterdam . The station is located in the Station Area , which district owes its name to the station. The term refers to the Hollands Spoor station, not the railroad or the former railway. The platforms and canopy In 1870 opened the Dutch Rhenish Railway station for a second connection to the Hague Gouda and Utrecht . This station was situated on another side of the center. Since then the situation is that The Hague has two main stations: Hollands Spoor and Rhijnspoor (later State Rail, nowHague Central ). Trains from Amsterdam to Rotterdam and beyond, still stop at The Hague HS and not at The Hague Central, because they would be there setting back . Did just the night trains . This stop since the timetable of 2009 weather station at The Hague HS, instead of stopping at The Hague Central Station. The station was built outside the village. Therefore, the Hollands Spoor railway station was situated on the territory ofRijswijk . A few years later it was Hague territory. The original station building from 1843 was in 1891 replaced by a new building to a design by architect Dirk Margadant that even now in use. Also the track was shifted to a higher level. Since 1893 , the station has a royal waiting room (with sculpture of Atelier Van den Bossche and Crevels ), which is no longer in use. This typical 19th-century waiting room has its own canopy to the left of the main entrance. Condition after the fire In 1907 came to the north extending to stand for the trains in 1908 opened Hofpleinlijn to Rotterdam Hofplein andScheveningen . In 1975 the end of the line was moved to the new Central Station. Electric trains arrived in The Hague HS from 1908, when the ZHESM service went to Rotterdam Hofplein start. In 1927 the train was on the Old Line to Leiden and Rotterdam electric. West of the station is a small tram and bus station. On the night of 14 on October 15, 1989, shortly after a restoration by a burglar fire founded in the station. The fire destroyed the building platform and a part of the platform roofing 2 . The building was later restored historic state. In 2010 an extensive renovation of the historic building platform instead. stops and station area edit Hague Rear entrance HS Traditionally, the station is a tram junction. The HIJSM wanted to have its own rail link to Scheveningen and in 1886 was a steam tram line opened, the future tram line 11. This steam had its own indoor kopeindpunt next to the station. This steam and later electric tram had a connection to the train tracks for freight. Have always ridden for many tramlines on the station to the station. In 2000, the tram tunnel under the train tracks is opened, so now many tramlines directly operate the station. The former tram tracks in Parallelweg been moved to an overpass next to the railway. The trams to HS that do not come from the tram tunnel junction are led freely over tram tunnel connecting tracks. At the station in connection with the tram tunnel tram platforms redeveloped. The two platforms halt direction tunnel and city (line 9) are to the right of the main entrance while the two stop platforms are located in the town direction to the left of the main entrance. Tram lines 11 and 12 have their own loop with a stop watch on Rijswijkseplein and departure stop in stationsweg opposite the station. The municipality has a redevelopment plan 3 approved for a "tophalte" on the station. Parallelweg will be one-way traffic and the only bus, bus 18 to the station is moved to the back of the station, where other bus lines. The district on the city side of the station is the last time beat and the municipality wants to give the whole area a makeover. The unattractive route to the city is improved. On the other side of the station there are many new spatial developments: The Hague University , Megastores , office buildings, several restaurants with terraces and a pleasing square with water features. When former sorting office (who had his own tracks and loading dock) is a sports / shopping come with climbing wall and diving training facilities. This new neighborhood is connected to the station via a pedestrian / bicycle tunnel under the train tracks, which gives direct access to stairs to the train platforms. The current pedestrian tunnel from the main entrance to the train platforms, will be extended to the Waldorpstraat. edit The station is on the schedule in 2015 served by the next train series: Hollands Spoor in 1940 Since December 11, 2011 , one should always go to The Hague include Mariahoeve. Tram / bus lines [ edit ] The next tram / bus from HTM / HTMbuzz (The Hague city service) stop at Hollands Spoor Station (platforms A, B, C, D and E = front / rear = H and I) Category:Station Building in The Hague Category:National monument in The Hague Category:Railway station in South Holland Category:Building Dirk Margadant